Talk:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor/@comment-33365501-20191011034640/@comment-33365501-20191011202856
Possible Part 3 Characters: Devo the Cursed (Ebony Devil): Primary Attack: Possessed Doll (Devo has Ebony Devil perform quick strikes with its spear against the opponent. While not as effective as close-ranged Stands, Ebony Devil's speed and unpredictability when attacking makes it dangerous) Special Move: Fueling Hatred (Devo maniacally laughs, increasing his Stand's speed and allowing it to use more dangerous weapons such as razors, saws, shampoo, and ropes. Attacking him or Stand during this move only increases his Stand's power more) Ultimate Skill: The Devil (Ebony Devil slashes the opponent multiple times with a razor in different directions before spin-jumping with the weapon to finish them off) Rubber Soul (Yellow Temperance): Primary Attack: Temperance Splash (Rubber Soul summons a fake Hierophant Green to shoot globs of the Stand at the opponent that continuously damage them, inflicting an "infected" status effect similar to Fugo's Purple Haze. If Rubber Soul is close to them, he will use Yellow Temperance to attack them) Special Move: Temperance Shield (Rubber Soul protects himself with Yellow Temperance, blocking all types of damage headed towards him and damaging opponents instead. However, this makes Rubber Soul immobile and is not immune to the danger zone) Ultimate Skill: DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! (Rubber Soul shoots out his Stand to a wide area, infecting and trapping everyone with Yellow Temperance) Hol Horse (Emperor): Primary Attack: Emperor's Bullets (Hol Horse fires multiple bullets that can home at the opponent if he targets them. If Polnareff or Avdol are targeted, they will attempt to dodge or attack the bullets) Special Move: The Gun is Mightier Than the Sword (Hol Horse fires out a slow, but damaging bullet that is controlled by Hol Horse until it hits the opponent) Ultimate Skill: Aye, Aye, Sir! (Hol Horse throws a glass bottle and shoots it, summoning Hanged Man into attacking people near the shards while Hol Horse is given the opportunity to attack) Enya the Hag (Justice): Primary Attack: Scissor Cut (Enya will use her scissors to inflict "bleed" on the opponent and open holes for Justice to enter in. Polnareff will attempt to block the attacks if he faces Enya) Special Move: Justice's Dance (If the opponent is injured from a previous fight or suffers a cut from Enya, Justice will enter the opponent to take control of their body, activating a "possessed" status effect and forcing them to do actions of Enya's bidding until their stamina bar runs out or they die. However, if Jotaro falls victim into Justice, he can use Star Platinum to inhale the Stand, temporarily incapacitating Enya) Ultimate Skill: Justice Always Prevails (Enya summons multiple zombies affected by Justice to attack opponents with their sharp tongues, giving her the chance to control opponents with Justice, but the zombies themselves are very fragile when attacked, only able to take one hit from enemies) N'Doul (Geb): Primary Attack: Watery Grave (Geb hits, lunges, and slashes the opponent with its hand, inflicting "bleed" on them, and can perform these attacks automatically if N'Doul is near it. If facing against Kakyoin, Geb might attack his eyes to blind him for a short amount of time) Special Move: Sonar Searching (Geb goes underground to hide its presence, only moving when hearing nearby sounds like walking. If it comes out of its hiding spot, Geb will shoot out of the water and damage opponent close or on its shooting spot) Ultimate Skill: Shoot Them! (Geb threads and jumps around the area to attack opponents in a certain area, trapping them until it hits its target along with others near Geb. This skill is excellent for a man like N'Doul which would act as an attacking shield when he's exposed) Oingo and Boingo (Khnum and Tohth): Primary Attack: Orange Bomb (Oingo throw a rigged orange to make it explode on the enemy upon contact. The bombs can also affect everyone (even Oingo) near the explosions, either damaging lightly or as the same as the victim) Special Move: Khnum and Tohth (If the players are in teams, Oingo quickly disguises himself as one of the players to trick the enemy. In both modes (teams and solo), Boingo makes a brief prediction that has Oingo automatically setting up a trap (usually an interactive object, token, or healing item) for the opponent to use, resulting in a burst of deadly gas) Ultimate Skill: Oingo Boingo Brothers! (A random truck comes by the arena to run over various enemies while Boingo uses Tohth to predict what's going to happen. Multiple things then come out of Tohth, creating confusion to nearby opponents and making them more vulnerable) Chaka (Anubis): Primary Attack: Sword Swing (Chaka swings his sword around, phasing through objects to reach enemies behind them and inflicting bleed on each strike. However, if he faces against Polnareff or Jotaro, they may have a chance of intercepting Chaka and countering his attacks) Special Move: Adaptive Stance (Chaka goes into a stance while spinning his sword around, about to strike. If attacked, Chaka counters it with his sword and retaliates with a flurry of slashes and spinning in circles against enemies close to him) Ultimate Skill: Divine Anubis (Chaka, now under Anubis' complete control, speeds around the area, slashing nearby people, before jumping upwards to deliver a deadly finishing blow at his target, creating a shockwave that pushes everybody near him back) Mariah (Bastet): Primary Attack: Nuts and Bolts (Mariah launches various fasteners from her top to swarm and harass the opponent. While the projectiles are not as damaging, they can be deadly in numbers if the opponent were to be magnetized or foolish enough to face against Mariah. If the nuts and bolts are targeted to either Joseph or Avdol, they will attempt to send some of them down using their Stands) Special Move: Bastet's Magnetic Force (Mariah places Bastet on a object or surface for the opponent to touch, making them the victim of various metal and magnetic objects, slowing them down and damaging them on each hit. The ability will persist until the opponent dies or is away from Mariah. Getting close to Mariah can also worsen Bastet's power, attracting the victim to more objects) Ultimate Skill: Crushed to Death (Mariah throws three knives, one of them containing Bastet, at the opponent, instantly magnetizing them and making them the victim of various magnetic objects as Mariah gets closer. A car then arrives and explodes on the victim after crushing, with Mariah guffawing) Alessi (Sethan): Primary Attack: Handgun (Alessi loads his handgun and shoots at the opponent, damaging them further on each consecutive shot. While this attack is useless against Stands, enemies affected by Sethan are more likely to sustain damage. If Alessi is facing against Polnareff, his bullets are more likely to be automatically deflected by Silver Chariot) Special Move: Shadow Axe (Alessi has Sethan mimic his hatchet, giving him increased range and is more likely to damage Stands, inflicting bleed. Alessi can also use his hatchet to burst through doors with haste) Ultimate Skill: HERE I AM! (If the opponent is near Alessi, he will use Sethan to turn them into a child, making them unable to attack, having decreased speed, and more vulnerable to Alessi's attacks. However, if the Crusaders are affected by Alessi, they still retain their ability to attack with their Stands (or in Jotaro and Joseph's case, his fists and Hamon respectively) Pet Shop (Horus): Primary Attack:Icicle Launcher (Pet Shop fires several icicles that can inflict heavy unblockable damage against the opponent, but can become imprecise and drop down if shot at far distances or if Pet Shop is damaged. Only Iggy can deflect the icicles with the Fool, though it may result in the Stand becoming inactive) Special Move: GRIN (Pet Shop smirks at the opponent, briefly increasing their speed and making them lose their primary attack temporarily, while having Horus protect him with ice, making him invincible for a short amount of time) Ultimate Skill: The Gatekeeper of Hell (Pet Shop swoops down and launches various icicles at his targets before going upwards to launch a giant ice missile that crushes nearby targets) Vanilla Ice (Cream): Primary Attack: One by One, In Order, In Order... (Cream performs a chopping attack, primarily aiming for the head, against Vanilla Ice's victim to disable them. If attacked by Polnareff, Cream will have its hand skewered by Silver Chariot (damaging Vanilla Ice a bit) before continuously attacking it before Silver Chariot kicks Cream away) Special Move: Without A Doubt... (Cream dashes forward in its invisible void form to damage and disintegrate opponents and go through objects. If facing against Iggy, Cream's void can be slightly visible, allowing enemies to predict what's he about to do. If Vanilla Ice eliminates Avdol, Cream will then eat his severed arms) Ultimate Skill: The Mist of Emptiness (Cream spirals around a large area to catch and instantly disintegrate various victims unfortunate enough to be caught by it or have become weakened in a fight against Vanilla Ice. However, it's movement is easily predictable and can be dodged at the right time) High DIO (The World): Primary Attack: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA!!! (The World flies forward to deliver a flurry of kicks against the opponent, sending them far from DIO and slamming them into the ground if airborne) Special Move: THE WORLD! STOP TIME! (DIO stops time for nine seconds, allowing him to freely attack enemies without trouble. At the end of nine seconds, DIO will drill his head with his finger ecstatically, proclaiming this to be the "Greatest High") Ultimate Skill: ROAD ROLLER!!! (DIO stops time and flies upward... before sending down a road roller at the nearest opponent, pummeling it down until he obliterates them and jumps off the road roller, having it explode on various people near the Ultimate. However, Jotaro can easily bypass the Ultimate using his newfound ability to stop time, leaving DIO stuck while he uses Star Platinum to kick his legs)